The present invention relates to a sterilizing/deodorizing apparatus for use in a refrigerator which both sterilizes floating bacteria, which would otherwise deteriorate the freshness of stored foodstuffs, and eliminates unpleasant odors therein.
1. Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a deodorizing apparatus, with a high voltage generator mounted therein, which removes the odors. For example, the conventional deodorizing apparatus depicted in FIG. 1 is provided with a motor 12' and a high voltage generator 8' properly installed therein, an intake section 10' for introducing room air therein during the operation of the motor 12', and a deodorizing section 20 including an ozone generating electrode 9' mounted near the intake section 10'. The application of high voltage from the high voltage generator 8' to the ozone generating electrode 9' causes ozone to be generated, which removes the odors in an oxidization/deoxidization manner from the incoming air. Also provided are a residual ozone removing section 30' having an ozone removing catalyst portion for converting into Oxygen the residual non-oxidized ozone which was non-reacted at the deodorizing portion 20', and a discharging portion 40' for blowing air passing through the residual ozone removing section 30' outward.
Because this deodorizing apparatus provides only an odor removing function, a disadvantage is that it does not hinder the growth of the floating bacteria nor does it sterilize them. It also can not be expected to retard or prevent the deterioration of the freshness of stored foodstuffs.
Furthermore, when the deodorizing apparatus is used for an extended period of time, a problem develops when the ozone generating electrode has impurities such as dust particles attached to the surface thereof, so that the amount of ozone generated decreases which affects the removal of the odors from the refrigerator. The refrigerator operation control is randomly activated by applying the power source at predetermined intervals, thereby failing to accomplish an effective deodorizing function due to the extended use and the consequential unnecessary power consumption.
A main object of the invention is to provide a sterilizing/deodorizing apparatus for a refrigerator for automatically sterilizing floating bacteria and removing odors to maintain the uniform freshness of stored foodstuffs.